


Кинки русского рока: Нау-кинки

by fandom Rus_Rock 2020 (rrfb2020)



Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [9]
Category: Rock Music RPF, Русский рок | Russian Rock - Fandom
Genre: Alain Delon - kink, Alcohol Kink, Cage Kink, Chains Kink, Collage, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Fanmix, Gen, Murder Kink, Oral Sex, Playlist, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M, Wing Kink, Xenophilia, fandom Rus_Rock 2020, vampire kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rrfb2020/pseuds/fandom%20Rus_Rock%202020
Summary: Команда Рус_рока выбрала на спецквест кинки и фетиши.Этот фанмикс посвящен кинкам в песнях группы "Наутилус Помпилиус".
Series: Спецквест команды Рус_рока: кинки и фетиши [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1920634
Kudos: 2
Collections: Level 6: Спецквест 2020 (кинки)





	Кинки русского рока: Нау-кинки

# Нау-кинки

  
  
Демо-версия:  


****  
  
1\. «Взгляд с экрана» — кинк на Алена Делона  
  
_А дома идет совсем другое кино._  
_Она смотрит в его глаза —_  
_И в фантазии входит в лоно ее_  
_Сильней, чем все те, кто узнают ее._  
  
2\. «Казанова» — кинк на цепи  
  
_Но не видишь на бедрах свинцовых оков…_  
3\. «Ворота, откуда я вышел» — оральный секс  
_Мои губы опускаются ниже и ниже._  
_Я пришел целовать те ворота, откуда я вышел._  
  
4\. «Стриптиз» — эксгибиционизм  
  
_Разденься! Выйди на улицу голой._  
  
5\. «Летучая мышь» — ксенофилия  
  
_Ведьма или ангел, птица или зверь — вернись!_  
_Я оставлю открытым окно и незапертой дверь._  
_Смерть или спасенье, свет ты или тьма —_  
_Если не вернешься, я впервые узнаю, как сходят с ума._  
  
6\. «К Элоизе» — гомицидофилия aka кинк на убийство  
  
_Все будет мгновенно! Ты умрешь навсегда._  
  
7\. «Кто еще» — кинк на любовь втроем  
  
_Если ты хочешь любить меня — полюби мою тень._  
_Открой для нее свою дверь, впусти ее в дом._  
  
8\. «Живая вода» — полиамория  
  
_Если я не один — разве это беда?!_  
_Если нужно — она подождет…_  
_Да, он смел, как бог: я бы сам так не смог —_  
_Целый день ходить, как в кино._  
_Не твоя вина, что ты хочешь вина_  
_И что он имеет вино._  
  
9\. «Крылья» — кинк на крылья  
  
_Где твои крылья, которые_  
_Так нравились мне?_  
  
10\. «Клетка» — кинк на лишение партнера свободы  
  
_Певчая птица — ангел, попавший в силки;_  
_Радужный пленник коварной и ловкой руки._  
_Посланница неба! Прости,_  
_Что поймал тебя, что ты моя…_  
_Клетка твоя встанет вблизи окна._  
_Песня твоя птицам другим слышна._  
  
11\. «Нежный вампир» — вампиризм  
  
_Дать тебе силу, дать тебе власть._  
_Целовать тебя в шею, целовать тебя всласть —_  
_Как нежный вампир, нежный вампир._  
_Как невинный ребенок, как нежный вампир._  
  
12\. «Девятый скотч» — кинк на алкоголь  
  
_Девятый скотч за одну эту ночь!_  
_Нам уже никто не сможет помочь._  
_Лед в стаканах стучит все быстрей и быстрей._  
_Девятый скотч за одну эту ночь!_  
_Пол из-под ног уносится прочь,_  
_И уже невозможно дойти до дверей._  
  


_Послушать полную версию можно в нашем[мастер-посте.](https://fb-inside.diary.ru/p219668589_fandom-rus-rock-2020-master-post.htm)_


End file.
